wodoshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blame it on the boogie
'''Blame it on the boogie '''is from Glee show: Please dont stop the music. It was originaly sung by Micheal Jackson. Rehersals for this song have finished but it is unknown who will sing it. This is the least complicated dance and will just be a laugh. Lyrics Blame It On The Boogiethumb|right|286px Hee, hee, hee, hee My baby’s always dancin’ and it wouldn’t be a bad thing But I don’t get no lovin’ and that’s no lie We spent the night in Frisco at every kinda disco From that night I kissed our love goodbye Don’t blame it on the sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie Don’t blame it on the sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie That nasty boogie bugs me, but somehow how it has drugged me Spellbound rhythm gets me on my feet I’ve changed my life completely, I’ve seen the lightning leave me And my baby just can’t take her eyes off me Don’t blame it on the sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie Don’t you blame it on the sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie, woo I just can’t, I just can’t I just can’t control my feet I just can’t, I just can’t (Yeah) I just can’t (Woo) control my feet I just can’t, I just can’t I just can’t control my feet I just can’t, I just can’t I just can’t control my feet Sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie Don’t blame it on the sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t on the good times Blame it on the boogie This magic music grooves me, that dirty rhythm fools me The devil’s gotten to me through this dance I’m full of funky fever, a fire burns inside me Boogie’s got me in a super trance Don’t blame it on the sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie Don’t you blame it sunshine Don’t blame it on the moonlight Don’t blame it on the good times Blame it on the boogie Ow (Sunshine) Ooh (Moonlight) Yeah (Good times) Mmm (Boogie) You just gotta (Sunshine) Yeah (Moonlight) (Good times) Good times (Boogie) Don’t you blame it (Sunshine) You just gotta (Moonlight) You just wanna (Good times) Yeah, oh (Boogie) Blame it on yourself (Sunshine) Ain’t nobody’s fault (Moonlight) But yours and that boogie (Good times) All night long (Boogie) Can’t stop that boogie (Sunshine) Ain’t nobody’s fault (Moonlight) But yours and that boogie (Good times) Dancin’ all night long (Boogie) Blame it on yourself (Sunshine) Ain’t nobody’s fault (Moonlight) But yours and that boogie, boogie, boogie (Good times) All night long (Boogie) ﻿ ﻿ Category:Glee Show Songs